


A Pack Christmas

by smileirwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pack Feels, its just a pack christmas celebration basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileirwin/pseuds/smileirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years has passed since the situation with the benefactor, and Beacon Hills has actually, for once, been quiet. There wasn't a significant increase in the supernatural activity around Beacon Hills, so the pack was able to take some time for themselves for once. They were all able to finish their education in one piece, and move on to bigger things. There hasn't been a pack reunion for a couple years, as everyone was too busy with their own lives, so the girls were determined to make this Christmas memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pack Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerpip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, lydiamartinus !! 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful Christmas xx
> 
> ~Your Secret Santa

“Allison, do you think Aiden would like this?” Lydia asked, frantically raising a nice blue dress shirt, with a white bowtie.

It's the week before Christmas and yet again, the girls still had gifts to purchase.

“Lydia, no matter what you get him, he’ll love it. You could get him a damn pair of white socks and he’ll tell you it’s the best gift he’s ever gotten because it’s from you.” She replied, trying to assuage her friend’s anxiety. Lydia glared at Allison before frustratingly throwing down the shirt and bowtie back on the rack. She threw her head back and sighed, before walking to the back of the store to find something else to buy for her lover. Allison couldn’t help but smile at how hard Lydia was trying to pick out the absolute perfect gift for Aiden; it was quite adorable, actually.

“You know,” she started, upon finding her friend, “that shirt and bowtie wasn’t bad. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“But that’s the issue! There’s that chance that he’s not going to love it and I prefer to get my boyfriend something that he’s definitely going to love.”

“It’s the week before Christmas, Lydia. We’re running out of options. I’m actually tempted to pick out a pair of white socks for Scott and be done with it. We also need time to go food shopping, since we’re hosting the Christmas party next week.”

Lydia sighed deeply and gave Allison another look before returning to her search for the perfect gift.

~  
“Is everything ready?” Lydia called out from the kitchen, and Allison shouted in agreement; they started to set the table for all the guests coming over shortly. It was Christmas Eve and the pack was getting ready for the celebration at their house. A few years has passed since the situation with the benefactor, and Beacon Hills has actually, for once, been quiet. There wasn’t a significant increase in the supernatural activity around Beacon Hills, so the pack was able to take some time for themselves for once. They were all able to finish their education in one piece, and move on to bigger things. There hasn’t been a pack reunion for a couple years, as everyone was too busy with their own lives, so the girls were determined to make this Christmas memorable. A knock at the door disrupted the girls’ setting up the table.

“I’ll get it,” Allison called out with a big bowl of salad in her hands, already knowing that it was Scott and Stiles. They had offered to come earlier to help set up and get everything ready before the party started.  
“Merry Christmas!” the boys called out simultaneously, as Allison opened the door. They had those big, goofy smiles on their faces; the same ones that helped charm their way through high school.

“No way! Whose big gift is that?! Which one is mine?” Stiles exclaimed loudly, basically shoving his share of gifts into Allison’s only free hand and running towards gifts.

“I swear, that boy acts like he’s seven years old,” Lydia muttered in annoyance, under her breath, as she continued to set the table.

“Here,” Scott reached out to grab the falling items from his girlfriend’s hands, “let me help with that.” As Scott started to walk through the door, she stopped him with the palm of her hand and began to smile.

“Mistletoe,” Allison pointed out, laughing at Scott’s confused face.

“Don’t worry your sweet werewolf ass off, it’s fake” Lydia butted in, annoyance evident in her voice. The couple smiled and kissed, before helping Lydia set the table

~

“Let’s open presents!” Stiles was the first one to exclaim after their holiday dinner. Everyone was sitting around the table, making small talk, unable to actually move. 

“We just finished eating, Stiles. You can wait a little while,” Derek scolded, as Stiles let out an exasperated sigh and sunk down into his chair.

Fifteen minutes passed before Stiles couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can we open presents now?”

“Fine. Only because Aiden keeps going on and on about how amazing his gift to me is.” Lydia stated, as she got up. Everyone else followed suit and entered the living room, where all the gifts were located. 

“So,” Allison started. “Who wants to go first?”

~

An hour later, nearly all of the gifts had been opened and many hugs has been exchanged. There were only two gifts left under the tree: Aiden’s gift to Lydia and Lydia’s gift to Aiden. They both wanted their gift exchange to be the last one. 

“I’ll go first,” Aiden began, as he grabbed a small gift and handed it to Lydia. They both smiled, as Lydia began to slowly unwrap the neatly packed box. 

“For the love of God, just open the damn thing. You don’t have to preserve everything your boyfriend gives you,” Ethan exclaimed, clearly annoyed at the pace things are going. Both Lydia and Aiden shot him a look, as he just shrugged.

“Oh my,” Lydia gasped, as she teared off the last piece of wrapping paper. “Aiden..”

“Do you like it?” He asked, with the biggest smile on his face.

“Do I? I absolutely love it, Aiden!” Lydia exclaimed, struggling to put it on. It was a beautiful heart shaped necklace, bordered with small silver crystals, allowing it to sparkle in the dim room. 

“Here, allow me,” Aiden offered, taking the necklace from her hand and putting it around her neck. 

“I love it. Thank you,” Lydia replied, as she grabbed her gift to him from under the tree and handed it to him. 

“It may not be as good as this,” as she touched the necklace, “but it’s something.”

Aiden opened it carefully, confused as he saw what was inside the box.

“Socks?” he questioned. “I love it?” he responded, making it seem like more of a question.

“Look inside the socks, you dumbass.” Jackson called out.

“Is this what I think it is?” He asked, pulling out a set of keys. “Lydia, do you have any idea how expensive these are?”

“Of course I do, I paid for it. It’s waiting for you in the front, go check it out!”

Everyone gathered around the front yard to see what was waiting for Aiden. As expected, there was large, black motorcycle waiting for him in the driveway, with two shiny, black helmets hanging off the handles. 

“Lydia, you really did not have to do this. It’s amazing.”

“Why don’t you go test it out?” Danny suggested. 

“Would you care to accompany me?” Aiden asked, holding out his hand, looking at Lydia.

“Of course.”

“If you guys crash, can I get the motorcycle?” Stiles asked, receiving glares in response. 

“Hey, look,” Aiden pointed out, grabbing something in the front of the motorcycle and raising it above their heads. “Mistletoe.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fake. And it was also Allison’s idea,” Lydia reassured him, with a sigh.

“As long as you’re the one under it with me, I don’t care” He replied, as they both went in for a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
